Heart or mind
by JLAR
Summary: Heroes Crossover, The brothers are hunting down a vampire when they run into Elle, now Sam must come to accept a secret about himself he didn't know. one shot


This was actully a dream I had, but I really liked it so I thought I'd make it into a story, hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

Sam slowly opened the door; the dusty old room was empty, just like all the others. He and his brother had traced a vampire nest all the way to this abandoned mansion.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here"

"Oh, they're here, we just have to find them" Dean kicked down a door and entered with his shotgun ready to blast at anything that moved, but again the room was empty.

"This is useless, there's no trace of them; we must have the wrong place"

"Ahhhh!!!" they heard a loud scream coming from one of the lower levels.

"Or maybe not" the two brothers hurried down the stairs looking for the source of the shouts.

"Help me please!" they heard a woman shout, "Please somebody!"

"It's coming from the basement!" Sam shouted as he rushed down and kicked open the door, inside he saw young blonde girl tied up to a chair as a vampire slowly approached her with his fangs out and ready to feed on her.

"Stop right there!" Sam shouted as he raced towards them and tackled the vampire away from the girl.

"You ok? Did he bite you?" Sam asked as he untied her.

"No, he was just about to when you…watch out!"

The vampire got up and charged at Sam, but then fell to the ground, revealing a dagger Dean had thrown.

"Did…did you kill him?"

"No, that dagger has dead man's blood, it won't kill him, but it will weaken him long enough for us to decapitate him"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the only way to kill them" Dean said as he walked up to them, "I'm Dean by the way, and this is my brother Sam"

"Elle" the girl forced a smiled, "now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go before you start decapitating" she quickly opened the door and stopped in front of it.

"What's the matter?" Sam said as he reached for the door.

"It's closed"

"What?"

"There's a brick wall, there's no way out"

"That's impossible, we just came through here" Sam said as he examined the wall.

"How did that get there?" Dean joined them after he was done killing the vampire.

"I don't know, but it's dry and solid, like it's been there for years"

"That's impossible, we just came through there"

"I know, that's what I said"

Elle walked to the other side of the basement, "there must be another way out"

The three of them begun to examine the place, but there were no windows, no vents of any kind and no other doors.

"I have an Idea!" Elle said as she reached down and took the dagger from the vampire's corpse, "We can use this to dig through the concrete between the bricks; make a hole big enough for us to fit"

"That'll take forever!" Dean begun to whine.

"But it might be the only way out we have!" Elle walked towards the brick door, and just as she walked past Dean she turned around and stabbed him in the heart.

"What?" Sam stared surprised as his brother fell limp to the ground.

"Charade's over, I'm sorry Sam!" Elle raised her hand and Sam fell to his knees as several lightning bolts flowed into his body.

"Sam, you need to understand something, that right there is not your brother" Elle said as she pointed at Dean, "What are you talking about? Of course he is"

"No he isn't!" Dean said as he entered the room through the now mysteriously brickless door.

"How?" Sam stared at his brother lying dead on the ground then this other Dean standing in front of him.

They looked almost the same, at least in appearance, but then he noticed that the one still breathing was different; he seemed calm, he was wearing a brown suit and kept looked at him as if with pitty, and remorse.

"Who are you? A shape shifter?"

"No" he answered, "It's me; it's Dean, your brother"

"Then who?" he looked back at Dean lying dead on the ground.

"Him?" Dean answered, "he's not real; he doesn't exist"

"There's someone else you should meet" Elle said as she helped Sam up, "He's the Haitian, he's here to help you" she said as a tall black man entered the room.

Immediately after the Haitian showed his presence the room seemed to dissolve and vanish.

"Where…where are we?" Sam asked as he examined the new room which was well lighted and was covered in soft white fabric.

"Sam" Dean spoke up, "There's something you need to know; you have a special ability, one that you can't control"

"What are you talking about?"

"You create illusions, you can make people see what you want them to see"

"No, that's impossible, I…"

"This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for your other condition"

"Condition? What condition?"

"Tell me Sam, what do you remember? Tell me how you became a hunter?"

"I became?...we became hunters after the yellow eyed demon killed our mom, that's when dad became a hunter, after that you continued hunting and I tried to go to Law school, after that dad disappeared and the demon killed Jess, we've been hunting ever since"

"Sam" Dean stared at his brother, "Mom died of cancer, Dad was a single parent but he made sure we were raised like every other kid, I went on and studied medicine, you were going to study Law; but that's when you had your nervous breakdown"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The pressure of the exams got to you and that's when you started exhibiting the first symptoms"

"Symptoms?"

"depression, Seeing and hearing things that were not there; it was only a matter of time before you snapped"

"What?"

"You set fire to your apartment, you killed Jess"

"No…I didn't! I couldn't!"

"You did, after that you ran away, traveled all over the country killing people, believing them to be Demons, vampires and monsters; until finally we were able to capture you"

"No! this isn't real!" Sam shouted angrily, "Who are you? A trickster?"

"There are no such things as tricksters Sam!" Dean turned around and sighed, "I'm sorry Sam, but I thought you at least deserved to know"

"This isn't real!" Sam shouted, "It can't be real!" but the group only walked away and locked him.

"Let me out!" Sam shouted with all his lungs as he banged on the glass, "I'm not crazy! Let me out!" But there was no one there to listen.

"Did you find anything?"

Sam turned around and saw Dean sitting in a bed, they were in a motel now.

"What?"

"Did you find anything on the local paper?" Dean asked as he opened a beer, "Any demonic omens or unusual deaths?"

"Yeah" Sam answered as he opened the newspaper in his hands, "A man was found dead outside his house, the strange thing was that all of his organs were taken out and there were teeth marks all over his body. Police think it might have been a bear"


End file.
